


Trump Temptations - The Sequel

by glitteredczerny



Category: american presidential election 2016
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, I hate myself, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Sexual Content, Why Did I Write This?, a sequel to the infamous novella "trump temptations", description of confused penile quivering, i repeat- I HAVE NOT READ THIS THROUGH SINCE I FIRST WROTE IT LAST JUNE, implied future dick-snapping, intense descriptions of donald's flesh, my apologies in advance, reptile metaphors, this has not been proofread since i wrote it months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredczerny/pseuds/glitteredczerny
Summary: After discovering that the subject of most of his sexual fantasies is a reptile, our young, naive narrator sets out on a mission, determined to find his would-have-been lover, Donald Trump, after he escaped from the truth by propelling himself out a fuckn window. This is part 2 of the original internet sensation "Trump Temptations" which you have hopefully already read. If not, how the fuck did you find this? anyway.. on with the bullshit :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you know who you are u calorie deficit dick cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+know+who+you+are+u+calorie+deficit+dick+cheese).
  * Inspired by [trump temptations: the billionaire & the bellboy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/274916) by elijahdanielistrash. 



He hissed and leapt for the window. Leaving behind nothing but broken glass, and shattered hearts.

It was my fault.   
I had been too hasty, too horny, and I had failed to notice the signs; the excessive orange tan, to hide the green tinge of his scales; the smoothness, the slickness of his movements and the sly curve of his desperately thin lips that could only belong to some sort of lizard; the badly glued rat's nest he keeps on top of his head to pass as hair; oh, if only I had noticed sooner.  
But I didn't, and now I have lost him.  
No.  
I will not let him slither from my grasp. I must fight to stay with him, if anything, I must give him this one fuck. I owe him that much, especially after he gave me so much money just to dress up for the occasion and- oh god   
I think I'm getting hard again just thinking about all that dosh.   
Oh no. And here I am in his penthouse surrounded by all his luxuries and (why the fuck does I have gold plated toilet paper) it's so beautiful but all I can think about is how much more beautiful it would be if he were here in bed with me.  
That was when I decided that I wasn't just going to sit here, I would fight, tooth and scale, to win back the heart and dick that i so desperately yearned for.  
After making sure my boner had completely gone down, I ran into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.  
Don't let him get away.  
A few people stared as I sprinted across the lobby, my new shoes squeaking on the freshly mopped lino more loudly with every step.  
The sky had darkened since 8pm, the evening reflected how I felt on the inside. Dark, cold, filled with screaming bugs.  
Don't let him get away.  
Easier said than done my dude.  
Where would he go? Where would I go if the guy I was just about to fuck screamed at me for being a fucking reptilian after groping my tail? Only then did I realise just how little I really knew about the subject of my nighttime fantasies.  
While walking around the edge of the grand golden tower, i checked the topmost windows to see which one had cracked. However, this turned out to be unnecessary because I suddenly caught a whiff of the familiar scent of toupee adhesive and dodgy spray tan. The smell that had made me so weak at the knees before now filled me with a sense of determination and strength. I followed my nose and scuttled into the bushes like praying mantis on the hunt for an especially thick, juicy fly.  
Don't let him get away.  
The stench only got stronger the deeper into the wood I penetrated, and I felt it seeping into my pores, intoxicating me, mushing my thoughts into thoughts of nothing but him.  
My legs thrust me forwards, feet pounding the hard earth beneath me.  
How could I let this happen? This gloriously sticky, voluptuously golden being was about to make me his and I threw my chances down the drain.   
Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes to my left. The sickly sweet scent of Donald rolled off the quivering leaves and, as if in slow motion, I turned to face him.

He stepped out of the bushes, magnificent as ever, looking like a soggy piece of bread that had been smothered in goose fat, seasoned generously with turmeric and left to shrivel up in the sun. Except he was wearing a suit. And he had a tail. And he was a reptile. And he wasn't a piece of soggy bread that had been smothered in goose fat, seasoned generously with turmeric and left to shrivel up in the sun. But he looked like it. Magnificent.  
All at once, the guilt washed over me and I broke down right in front of him.   
The blood that had earlier been so hot in my *cough* flooded into my cheeks.  
"I'm sorry" I blubbered, "I was shocked, that's all, but I still want you!" Tears dripped from my nose and moistened the earth beneath me. I had often fantasised about being on my hands and knees in front of Donald, but not like this.   
"Look at me" his voice was smooth but filled with sadness, "please, look up at me."   
He stepped closer and I raised my head. His crotch was in line with my face. Oh god. My eyes go further up. Seeing him from this angle was almost too much for me, I could see every fold in the flabby skin of his neck, every crease, every wrinkle, and his eyes, oh his eyes. There were many emotions swimming in those blue orbs: sadness, caution, regret and... something underneath it all. Deeper down. Perhaps.. Lust??   
Maybe he really does want me.  
"Stand up." He commanded.   
I stood up.  
"Stop crying." He ordered.  
I stopped crying. He turned and started walking back out of the trees.  
"Come." He said.  
I ca- wait no i didn't do that.  
I followed him.  
I followed him.

The atmosphere calmed slightly as we walked quietly back to Trump Tower. The stars twonkled above our heads and the crickets screeched their sexual frustration to possible baby daddies. It was a beautiful night.   
Just before reaching the entrance to the lobby, Donald turned and led me down to a door I had never noticed before. He placed his hand on the large knob and squeezed it gently before twisting it with a grunt and pushing the door open.   
The room inside was dark, and the silence was unnerving. The moment I crossed the threshold, the door slammed shut behind me. Panicked, I peered into the gloom where the older man had just been. There, I saw two watery eyes glinting menacingly in the inky black. Then, a bleached smile stretched outwards like a warm piece of spaghetti.  
As he advanced towards me, the end of his long tongue flicked around the edges of his lips, and the word 'RAPE' popped into my head.  
No.  
Trump may have been racist, sexist, homophobic, a fraud, a lizard, but he wasn't a rapist. Hopefully. Actually, given all the above, it was quite likely that he was. Shit.   
I guess it's quite funny, how earlier I had been so eager to spread my legs for him, but now, I couldn't be further from aroused.  
He stepped forwards and I stepped backwards and he stepped forwards and I couldn't move backwards any further because he'd closed the goddamn door and I could smell his breath and wow he needed some more breath spray that shit was the literal arse crack of hell goddamn.   
"Stop it" my voice was shaky and a little hoarse from crying. "Don- ngh"   
His fingers walked up my inner thigh and I was filled with an entire spectrum of mixed feelings.  
I wanted this, didn't I?  
I'd wanted it for so long so why was I resisting now? Because it was a bit dark? Because I had no idea what was in this room that he had just trapped me in?  
His long, thin tongue caressed my cheek and I felt a shudder go through my body, though I wasn't sure if it was of disgust or pleasure.  
I didn't want this. Not anymore.  
I could shout, but I had no idea if anyone would hear me.  
But what if someone did hear me? They would come down here, find Donald pinning me up against the door, what would they think?   
He could lose his job, his fortune, his family. It wasn't fair, especially after I had led him on like that. Didnt I say I owed him this one fuck?  
His scaly hands made their way up my shirt and his tongue tickled my neck and I whimpered slightly.  
"Please...stop" I gasped.  
"I thought you wanted this," his voice was smooth, low, and so incredibly sexual I'm surprised I didn't bust a nut right then and there.  
"I'll scream if you don't stop"  
"You'll scream anyway"  
My knees were weak, my arms were weak anyway, i mean come on, the most I'd ever lifted was a pile of towels.  
But I had to push him off me, or at least hurt him enough to get him to move off me himself.  
I started with my nails, trying to tear the skin of his forearm, then my feet, kicking his shins as hard as I could, my teeth, clamping down on his disgusting flesh with all my might. Nothing was working.   
He rolled his hips into mine and my penis quivered with confusion.   
A Very Horrible Idea™ came into my head. Horrible, but probably quite effective.   
I was gonna snap his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> this will most likely,, not be continued. unless people actually enjoy the mouldy fruits of my late-night shenanigans and deMAnd they know what happens to Donald's Dick in the next chapter.


End file.
